


Hinata's sister???

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Hinata is just so protective of the both of them by now, And he falls HARD, Anorexia, Anxiety, Depression, I am also a volleyball nerd because of this show, I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never written fanfiction be gentle, IDK what this is going to turn into, OC, Other, Panic, Please forgive me!!, Rape, T/W Suicide, Tsukki falls for Hinata's big sister, Tsukki is such a fluff ball in this, What if Hinata had an older sister who was forced to go with their dad, What is worng with my ability to write this walking piece of salt, and he can't explain what's going on, and he kept it a secret from the whole team, but now here she is, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: Hinata has an older sister, but she was forced to go with their father, far away. Now, she's back to stay, but will she open up about her time away, and will the Karasuno volleyball club help her, once they know the truth?When she opens up for the first time, why does it have to be with HIM of all people?!"Dani, it's going to be okay, I promise."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. My writing is such a joke. Plus, I've never written a fanfiction, like, ever. I realize that there are going to be mistakes in personalties, and some things will be missing. But, I literally just spent two hour straight writing this, so please, give it a read, and leave some feedback! I promise I'll update as often as I can!

Message from Nii-chaaaaan

Subject: Hey, Shou!

Guess what, little bro? I'm coming home, for good! See you soon, love to all of you!

 

He read the message over and over, trying to contain his excitement. It was almost time for his sister to surprise their mom and baby sister. 

"Ahhh!!! I hope she and Natsu get along! I wonder if she watched any of my matches?? I wish she would get here already!" 

There was a knock on the door, and he ran to the door, alongside Natsu and their mother. Their mom opened the door, and was instantly captured in a tight hug from her eldest daughter. Suprised tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom! I never have to go back!"

As happy as she was, her mother wasn't going to keep quiet about the state of her eldest child. The only one of her children that her abusive ex-husband had gained custody of. 

"Dani-chan, I hope you're ready for one heck of a girl talk later. But, of course we have to eat first! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming, I would have made your favorite! At least we have strawberry shortcake for dessert!" 

Dani swallowed her fears of 'girl talk', and greeted each of her siblings, and the Hinata household was now in utter chaos. Shoyou and Natsu led her by the hand into the dining room that they all knew so well, and set her down. 

"Hey, I can help bring dinner out! Mo-"

"Not one peep about helping, at least for tonight, young lady." 

She said with a wink.

Suddenly, Shoyou's phone was buzzing constantly. 

"Shoyou, do you need to answer that??"

Dani asked, curiously. Shoyou looked at Dani, with wide eyes, and said that his volleyball team was at the door.

"Shoyou, what the heck?! I literally just got home, and now I'm meeting the team already?!"

Dani feigned being offended, and winked at him.

"I-uh...I'll go get the door....."

Hinata said quietly. Just as Dani was getting ready to sneak into the kitchen and help, the dining room doors burst open, and she knew exactly who was who, simply by the greatly detailed texts that Shoyou had sent over the course of the past several months. The person, or rather, people, that caught her attention, were Keageyama Tobio, whom she had worked out that Shoyou had a crush on, and Tsukkishima Kei, the resident giant of their team. He was even taller in person. 

"E-everyone, this is my big sister, Dani!!" 

Shoyou squeaked out, and Dani stood, and looked each member of the Karasuno volleyball club directly in the eye before her steel resolve melted before their eyes, as Shoyou was hiding behind Tanaka Ryuunosuke, one of his favorite senpai. 

"Shoyou, you didn't tell them about me, did you? I freaking knew it. Just you wait, Shou, I'm gonna win this time!"

The Hinata siblings all glanced at each other before they burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the Karasuno team was standing, dumbfounded at this beautiful human being that was Hinata's elder sister. She had pale blonde hair, with electric blue highlights, her eyes were a deep green, and she was about two centimeters shorter than her younger brother. Daichi and Suga shared a knowing glance, after seeing Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi exchanging open mouthed stares, because holy snowballs, how is that ball of energy's sister so cute. 

"Okay, let's see. You two are Daichi and Suga. You must be Tanaka, you could only be Noya! Aw, you must be Asahi. And you two giants, you guys must be Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi, right? Oh, and you must be Kageyama!"

Kageyama was glaring at Shoyou, as if he had done something wrong. 

"Okay, I think it's time for dinner now, children. Let the poor child eat!"

Everyone looked at Hinata's mother, heads hung in shame. Then they heard a marvelous sound, a laugh, belonging to Dani. Tsukkishima stared in awe, and Yamaguchi stabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. 

"But, Mom is right, I'm starving!!"

 

~one awkward dinner hour later~

"Wow, I can't believe it, Shou. You're a middle blocker. I'm so proud of you!"

She said, rubbing his head. Daichi cleared his throat, saying

"It's time for us to head to evening practice, everyone!" 

A chorus of "Okays~" followed. Dani tucked Natsu in, and went to her mother, knowing there was a lot of explaining to do. 

 

"Hinata, you dumbass! You receive with your arms, not your face!" 

"Kageyama, behave yourself, or you'll be taken off the court!"

Suga yelled from across the gym. The rest of their evening practice passed without another incident. Until they were cleaning up. Daichi and Suga were talking now.

"Suga, why didn't he tell us that he had an older sister? And why was his entire family, except for his dad, there, and freaking out?"

"I don't know, Daichi. But, I feel like something is off. It's probably nothing."

 

"He WHAT?! Hinata Danielle! Why did you not call me sooner?!"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Her mother held her close, and told her it was okay.

She was exhausted when she finally passed out on the couch in their living room.

When she woke up, it was still dark inside, and she cursed the jet lag that was messing up her internal clock. She was surprised to hear Shoyou in the kitchen, he seemed to be talking with someone. 

"B-but, how am I gonna even explain this to everyone??? Cause if I lie, Kageyama always sees right through me! And then I have an english test tomorrow, and I'm just so confused at how I'm gonna do all of this Suga-san! Wh-what if Kageyama gets angry because I didn't tell him? What would I do then? Dani's asleep, why? NO I'M NOT GONNA WAKE HER UP! She must be exhausted after such a long trip! Of course I care about Kageyama! Okay, okay. Goodnight Suga-san."

She heard him sigh heavily, and he walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. 

"I really missed you big sis."

He whispered, brushing a kiss against her forehead. Dani drifted back into blissful sleep. She had no idea what he very near future had in store for her.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani can't keep her dark secrets forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of rape, abuse, suicide.

"Dad! Please, stop it!" 

She screamed, tears running down her cheeks, and she knew. He was no longer listening to her. She looked at herself in the shattered mirror. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her father was attempting to rape her yet again. Her wrists were bleeding, but she was numb to the pain. Her father grabbed her, and she screamed.

 

"Dani! Wake up!"

She was bolt upright, covered in cold sweat, she was shivering. What the heck just happened??

"Shou?"

She whispered. No more words were needed. He held his older sister close, and their mother found them like that. 

"Dani, we're taking you to the hospital. I know you don't want to, but, I'm worried about you, honey. Shoyou, take Natsu to school, and then you can come with us, okay?"

He bolted, and they could hear him joking with Natsu, making sure that she didn't realize what was happening. Dani looked at her wrists, and winced. The long sleeves and make up she had used to hide the cuts were gone. She knew her face must be several different colors as well. Only her and her mother had known about the abuse, originally. She had been lying, in order to make it easier on her mother. But now? The haunting memories from the divorce were coming back to Dani yet again. She had only been 7.

 

"I'll be okay, mommy, I promise. Shoyou, you be good for mommy, and make sure that you help her with Natsu. Make lots of friends, and don't forget to eat your veggies! I love you all so much."

She was only seven. How could such a young child say such things with a brave face, when she knew what was going to happen to her? These were only a handful of the thoughts that went through her mother's mind. She and her mother were the ones that had been abused the most. Shoyou was too young to even realize what was happening. She took her tiny bag, and went to her waiting father. 

 

As the painful memories resurfaced, her mother was gathering everything she thought they might need. 

"I already called the school, and Shoyou says that he called someone on his team. Are you ready, Dani-chan?"

She nodded, and was surprised when her little brother picked her up with ease. Seeing how light her daughter was, their mother made a mental note to make sure that Dani ate plenty.

 

"What do you mean, he isn't coming to practice, Suga-san?!"

Kageyama demanded. That dumbass couldn't afford to miss practice! 

"Kageyama, calm down. He and his mother are taking Dani to the hospital, and he said he might come to evening practice, now, please, he didn't want very many people knowing."

Kageyama just stood there, gripping the volleyball tightly. He could only imagine what this might be doing to Hinata. He was worried. 

 

"Hinata-san?" 

A gentle voice called out, and all three of the Hinata's walked into the cool room. Shoyou hadn't let go of his sister until just then. He had been shielding her from the stares. The nurse asked him to leave, but Dani gripped his arm tightly, whispering something, so quietly that he had to lean down to hear her.

"Please, don't leave, Shou"

It was a simple request. But he wasn't planning on leaving her side anytime soon, he said, after repeating her request to the nurse. The nurse asked to see Dani's injuries, and her mouth fell open in shock when Dani did as she was told.

 

 

Hinata was huffing when he reached the gym. He couldn't catch his breathe, and the entire volleyball team was surrounding him, worry in their eyes. Kageyama was glaring at him, but it didn't even phase Hinata this time. 

"Dani has to stay in the hospital for a while."

He whispered. The tears that he had been holding in, now came cascading out of his eyes, as he screamed at the unfairness of the world.

"Why did she have to be the one that was sent with him?! Why couldn't she have just stayed with us?! Why did he have to hurt her why WHY IS SHE HAVING TO SUFFER FOR SOMETHING SHE CAN'T CHANGE" 

Hinata sobbed, as Suga held him. Suga was patting the top of his head, whispering about how everything was going to be okay, and how they were always there for him whenever he needed them. Kageyama started walking towards Hinata, and reached out a hand. Hinata was being crushed in a bear hug from Kageyama now. When he looked up, Kageyama was quick to wipe Hinata's tears away. 

 

"Is Shoyou going to be okay, mom? I've never seen him like that before."

"I think he was numb to what was going on, Dani. He went to an evening practice, and he's probably starting to realize what just happened about now. Dani, why haven't you been eating? And why didn't you tell me?"

She hung her head in shame, knowing her mother wouldn't approve of the words she was about to say.

"Because I'm worthless. What's the point of feeding a worthless body, when I'm nothing more than an object?"

Her eyes were clouded over, and her mother knew that she was repeating the words her father had said to her, over and over. She was overwhelmingly sad with the way her beautiful daughter had been treated. She had had no idea that the abuse had gotten to this point. Dani had purposely kept silent all these years, just to protect her family. Now, her father had disappeared, and she was never going back. She had thought that she would allow her wounds to heal, and once they had, she would be able to play sports, and be a normal kid again.

 

 

 

She was wrong.


	3. It was just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani wakes up from a nightmare in a giants arms? 
> 
> "Who are YOU?!"
> 
> "Shut up, you midget"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is actual fluffy trash I don't even know how else to describe this. Please comment, and tell me what I could do to improve?

She woke up yet again, relieved that she had only had a nightmare about telling her family, yet again. They had begun when she first realized she would have to tell them eventually. Unfortaunetlly, Dani was cursed with an extremely imaginative mind, and thus had dreamt of her brother's team reacting to him not being at practice. She felt such extreme guilt that she wasn't even aware of the warmth that was holding her tightly. Her mind was racing as she felt herself being moved. 

"Who are YOU?!" 

"Shut up, you midget"

She turned her head, and her green eyes locked on golden eyes in the darkness of her living room. 

"You looked like you were having a pretty bad dream. Where is the rest of your family?"

"P-probably out getting emergency groceries for breakfast tomorrow, since I fell asleep like right when the team left."

She hadn't realized that she was gripping his arms as tightly as she was. Her head was swimming, and suddenly, she remembered the name of this giant.

"Your name is Tsukkishima? Why are you here?" 

He clicked his tongue, before they both heard the sound of two sleepy Hinata children quietly making their way to bed. Dani could barely keep her eyes open, even when her mother turned on the dim light right next to her. 

"Oh, honey. You must be exhausted. But, you can't use Tsukkishima-kun as a pillow."

Dani was already fast asleep when Tsukkishima muttered

"It's fine, she's tired."

 

~morning~

Tsukkishima was disoriented when he first woke up. His glasses were nowhere to be found, yet he could make out a familiar form laying on top of him, and his face flamed. Why exactly had he stayed, and acted as a make-shift pillow for a girl he didn't even know, he didn't know. 

"Ah, you're awake. I believe she's probably going to sleep for a little while longer. I'm sorry, I should wake her up so you can go to school."

Tsukkishima was about to mutter something about it being fine, when they both heard a small, squeaky noise that turned out to be Dani yawning, as she woke up. Her vision was no better than Tsukkishima's, and she was even more disoriented than he was. She was trying to get her eyes to focus on the person she was currently laying on, and Tsukkishima found himself stifling a chuckle at the look on her face. (He had found his glasses at some point) 

"What time is it? And who are you?" 

She asked dazedly, and Tsukkishima couldn't hold his laughter back anymore. He was laughing so hard that he was shaking the poor girl. 

"Wait! You're Tsukkishima, right? I can't see anythiiiiiing" 

Dani groaned, moving her hands onto the table that she could barely reach, as if looking for something. Tsukkishima realized what she was doing, having done the exact same thing many times over. He found the object that she was looking for, and slipped them onto her face. 

"Whoah Your eyes are so pretty Kei!"

She whispered in awe. Suddenly, he was wondering just how out of it this poor child really was. He was so sure that she was younger than him, and he had discovered that she was actually two years his senior. What was he supposed to tell the team, morning practice was over hours ago. Then he remembered Hinata likely told them what had happened. And how his current situation was 1000 times more embarrassing. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the sleepy girl who seemed to be totally enamored in his eyes. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you by your first name..."

"Tsk. It's fine. You are my senior after all."

He knew he probably sounded sleepy himself. Which is not at all what he had planned. Suddenly he found himself wondering if this is what it felt like to have a crush. He would probably have to ask Suga-san later. 

He decided that Dani was probably hungry, and lifted her, and himself off the couch with ease. He was surprised and worried about how light this girl was. 

"Come on, Dani-san. It's time to wake up and eat breakfast."

She yawned into his shoulder, and he could see her mother staring at what had just happened. He was carrying her daughter like a child, and she was so tiny in his arms. 

"I-I haven't seen her so willing to have physical contact with anyone since she was seven..."

She whispered, barely audible. Tsukkishima tensed. What if she was simply resigning herself to this touching? But, that didn't seem to be the case, considering she was practically clinging to the boy. 

"Are you sure?"

He asked, semi-sarcastically. He saw the slight nod from Hinata-san, and he wondered what happened to cause that.

Suddenly she was pushing her face into the crook of his neck, and he squeezed her lightly, before setting her down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

This is going to be one awkward breakfast.

That was what was going through Tsukkishima's head, as he saw the girl starting to wake up little by little.


	4. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Tsukkishima are left alone while her mother goes to work. Tsukkishima notices something on Dani's wrists, and something off about her grin.
> 
> "Dani...?"
> 
> "Don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's so short. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I ACTUALLY HAVE KUDOS?! 
> 
> T/W MENTION OF SUICIDE, RAPE, DEPRESSION, ANOREXIA
> 
> Please don't read this if you have any of these triggers, I want you all to be safe!

"Alright kiddos, I'm off to work! Tsukkishima-kun, please look after her!"

She gave a small wave as she rushed out the door, leaving Tsukkishima alone with a very sleepy Dani. She was barely keeping her eyes open, and she had only eaten one pancake. He tried to play it off as her just being too tired to be hungry, even though there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. He started clearing up the few dishes, and Dani seemed to startle herself into awareness, when she face planted on the table, much to Tsukkishima's amusement. 

"Pfft. Having trouble waking up?"

Her face flamed, and he realized, maybe she was remembering earlier. 

"W-why did you stay? I am so sorry, I didn't mean t-"

His finger lightly touched her chapped lips, and her eyes widened. He had scared her.

"Um. I uh, I'm sorry?"

Tsukkishima said awkwardly. He watched as she seemed to shake it off. Dani seemed to have lost herself in her own thoughts, and Tsukkishima made note of the odd look in her eyes. It gave him the chills. He went about cleaning up the mess from breakfast, and was surprised to see Dani heading up the stairs, whilst he scrubbed at the batter bowl. She called over her shoulder, saying that she would be back in about an hour. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. Something in his mind was screaming at him to do something, but he didn't know what to do. Absent mindedly, he started wiping the counters, until he heard something rather odd. 

"What the heck was THAT?! It sounded...like.....DANI!!!"

He arrived in front of the bathroom door, heart racing as he knocked on the door. His heart sank when he heard a groan. He gently opened the door, to find the girl huddled in a corner, scissors laying in front of her, covered with blood. 

"...Dani...? H-how long?"

He whispered, seeing the scars that criss crossed all over her arms, all the way to her shoulders. She was sobbing, and yet the light that had been in her eyes earlier was gone. 

"Don't"

He winced at the harsh tone.

"Don't touch me. Please."

Now THAT caught his attention, his mind racing with possibilities of what could have happened to her, to make her feel this way.

"Dani, I'm here for you. I know we just met last night, but I can see that you're hurting, so please, let me help you?"

The voice that he heard was not his own, strained, struggling to keep himself together. She looked up at him, and he could see each and every single one of her walls come crashing down. 

"I-I went with him, b-because he would've hurt m-mom, and Shou, a-and Natsu, and I just wanted to protect them! I didn't think he would get this much worse when we left! At first, he was really nice to me a-and then, he was yelling at me for moving me shoes, about w-week after that, he hit me because I brought home a library book. A-and it only got worse! It didn't take long til th-the r-raping started...a-and I dealt with it all! I took it, just so he wouldn't go after anybody else! B-but then...." 

She stiffened, realizing what she was about to say. She took a deep breath, saying,

"Then I started hurting myself. And I enjoyed it. I liked watching every cut bleed and bleed, it was almost like paint. I would find other ways to hurt myself than just cutting. I......I stopped eating. I stopped drinking. And I stopped sleeping. And I just kept getting worse, Kei! I never started to get better, and I was so, so scared! I couldn't tell anyone what was happening, because if I did, dad said he would kill mom, Natsu, and Shou! So how could I still do all of those horrible things to myself?! It's not fair, Kei. Why couldn't anyone see what was happening? I always told myself, 'just don't die, no matter what, because if you die, then who will protect them from dad?', and for the longest time, I listened to myself. until my own mind became the darkest place I have ever known. I need to cut, to know I'm alive! But I promised myself, that I wouldn't cut while I was here! I can't tell you how many times I brushed off other people's concern for me, when I stopped showing up to class. When I stopped going to every sports event. I would always lie, and say I was okay, but I wasn't! I'm still not!"

By now, Kei wasn't even holding his tears back as she told her story. 

"Oh, Dani. It's going to be okay, I promise. Come here?"

She looked him in the eye, and crawled over to him, and he could see the blood beginning to dry on her arms. He opened his arms, and held her close while she cried. He remembered Hinata telling them about how his older sister was his hero, and that he couldn't wait to see her again. Now, he knew what that really meant. She had literally sacrificed every part of herself to protect her family, and he understood why. She had an endless love for her siblings and mother. He could feel her trembling as she struggled against the feelings that she must've been hiding for such a long time.

"Don't leave me, Kei"

She whimpered out, and he held her tightly, saying, 

"You'll never be alone again."


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyou burst into the hospital room, to find Tsukkishima Kei sound asleep, his head resting on her lap, and their fingers intertwined. Hinata's face was stained with tears, as he took in the sight of his big sister, the woman who had suffered so much, just to protect their family. 
> 
> And that was how Suga and Daichi found him frozen, moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Thank you for the kudos! Again, I can not apologize enough for torturing these poor boys. And my poor OC! Gosh, so many feels while I'm writing. T-T

Hinata Shoyou burst into the hospital room, to find Tsukkishima Kei sound asleep, his head resting on her lap, and their fingers intertwined. Hinata's face was stained with tears, as he took in the sight of his big sister, the woman who had suffered so much, just to protect their family. 

And that was how Suga and Daichi found him frozen, moments later.

"Hinata. Come on, why don't we let them rest?"

Suga said, as he gently wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders. They walked to the waiting room, and Hinata collapsed against Suga, the only person that had been tolf the entire story. Suga stroked his messy red hair, while his body shook as he sobbed. All that Daichi could do was hug the both of them. Hinata had asked the two of them to come with him, as his mother and sister had had to leave town to take care of the issues with his father. No one dared question why Tsukkishima was there. They all knew, in some way, that he had been the one to save her. 

 

~Two hours later~

"Did he finally fall asleep, Suga?"

Daichi whispered, hoping that the ray of sunshine was getting some rest. 

"Yeah, he finally cried himself to exhaustion. I guess now you probably want to know what's going on?"

Daichi nodded, bracing himself for what he felt would be a very long discussion.

 

~~~~~~

Her fingers twitched against his, making him wake up further. He looked towards her face, and he realized how very pale she was. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and he understood that she most certainly was a master of make up. He squeezed her fingers gently before moving to rise, only to discover that he was stuck. Surprised, he looked at Dani, and saw half open eyes, begging him to stay.

"Dani, I'm just going to get some coffee, I'll be right back, I promise."

It was strange to hear his own voice sounding so kind and genuine. He heard a gentle laugh, and he realized why. His dumb ass had forgotten his glasses, so now he would have to be practically lead around by someone that actually knew where they were going. He huffed, before settling back down. 

"Thank you, Kei, for everything you've done."

Everything he's done? The past several hours had been a blur(maybe because he couldn't see shit)but he did remember holding her tightly as she began to drift out of consciousness, and calling an ambulance. 

"Don't thank me, Dani. As long as you're okay, that's thanks enough."

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, until there was a soft knock at the door. They looked up in surprise to see a sleepy Hinata clinging to Suga and Daichi for dear life, with tears running down his face. No words were needed between the siblings. She opened her arms, and he crashed into them, sobbing and spouting apologies for his stupidity at not realizing what had been happening. He was sound asleep now, as Daichi walked over to lift the boy up, and prevent his sister from further injuries, that is, until he whimpered. Daichi set him right beside Dani, rather than on top of her, and he snuggled into her side. Dani's wince was missed by no one. So far, only Tsukkishima knew the full extent of her injuries. 

"Dani, I'm going to go and talk with Daichi and Suga, and tell them what's been going on since we got here, okay?"

Tsukkishima whispered gently, brushing his lips against her forehead, in a rare affectionate gesture. 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

Daichi sighed, as he rubbed his temple. So far, the only thing Tsukkishima had done was trip three times, walk in to two separate walls, and eventually end up cling to Daichi's shoulder out of fear. What have the boys gotten themselves into THIS time?

"She told me the whole story. How she hadn't wanted to go with her father, but did anyway, just to keep the rest of them safe. And she did. Even though he threatened to kill her dozens of times, she just couldn't take it anymore, and she couldn't exactly find a way to cope. So she turned to cutting. She said she did it to feel like she was alive, like she had control over something in her life. He raped her and hit her every single day. She was so strong, for ten years, and finally, it broke her. I wound up spending the night over there, I'm sure you know by now. We had breakfast, her mom and sister left, she went to shower and I cleaned up the mess. Then I heard the thump. She had fallen from dizzyness, and blood loss. She had cut and cut and cut, all over her arms. I...I've never seen so many cuts all in one place. I'm really worried about her, Suga-san, Daichi-san. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way, especially towards someone that I've only just met. But...all I want is for her to be happy. To be safe."

Suga and Daichi were staring at Tsukkishima now. Suga snapped out of it before Daichi, and pulled Kei into his arms. Kei broke down then. He had never seen anyone try to kill themselves before. But he knew how to help, at least, he thought he did. 

 

~5 hours, 30 minutes later~

After hearing more from Tsukkishima, Daichi and Suga had led him back into the room. Hinata had woken up, but was still snuggled against his big sister. He hopped off of the bed when the door opened, though. He practically ran to Suga, who was quick to catch the smaller boy. Daichi just shook his head in resignation, leading Tsukkishima to the bed. 

"Kei. Did you tell them everything? About me, and about dad?"

He nodded. She didn't bother trying to hide her tears, and Kei clumsily made grasped her shoulders, and held her close while whispereing,

"You, Hinata Danielle, are free from your prison."


	6. I am free, because of him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Hinata Danielle. This is the story of my recovery from self harm, abuse from my father, and so much more.

I couldn't believe that I had told my little brother's teammate everything that I've been going through. Why the heck did it have to be him, of all people? The one and only "Saltyshima" Kei. I don't understand why I cut myself at home, where I was happy. I didn't mean to. But I did, and I scared everyone. I suppose, one could say that I had become addicted to the pain. But when I saw Shou, my precious baby brother, after he had cried himself to exhaustion...I made a promise to myself. I promised I wouldn't do it ever again. I only told Kei about it, and he reminded me of it every day. He would always check my wrists, make sure I wasn't relapsing. I made it the 100 day mark, and we had a party. The nest day, I had been bullied at school, particularly bad. I locked myself in the bathroom, I had a kitchen knife in my hand when I heard it. It was Kei. I had forgotten to return his phone call, and now he was here. No. I didn't want this. I just wanted to die already. I was still in so much pain. The nightmares were so scary. I was holding the knife against my wrist, and I heard him calling my name. Silence was the only thing that greeted him. Mom and Natsu were out dress shopping, and Shou was with Tobio. I could hear him dropping his bagg and running up the stairs. I pressed the knife into my wrist. It felt good, the pain. I heard him calling my name from somewhere downstairs. I could hear the pure painc and fear that laced his voice as he began to scream my name. I looked at my wrist, pearls of blood making an appearance, and I cut again. And again. Suddenly the world was spinning, and I heard Kei ramming his shoulder into the bathroom door. The last thing I heard was the door splintering open, and Kei's voice calling my name.

 

I thought I was doing better.

 

I woke up in a familiar room, with a familiar shock of pale blond hair leaning against my arm. That was when the overwhelming guilt and grief overtook me. The tears came quietly at first. Kei woke up the instant my hand twitched. I locked eyes with his, and I hated how my voice sounded as I sobbed out,

"I'm sorry, Kei! I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!"

He was holding me tightly, telling me it was going to be okay. I wasn't afraid anymore. He held me as I cried the bitter tears at my own failure. 

 

That was two weeks ago. Today, Kei is taking me somewhere that he says is very special. I was getting dressed, when I heard him call out that he was here. I called out that I would be downstairs in a few minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked really pretty. I was wearing a pale turqoise dress, with over the shoulder short sleeves, and it was sparkly. I had light green leggings that went to just above my knees on underneath. My hair was back to its original color of strawberry blonde, and I had a sparkling seafoam eyeshadow on, and I had a vibrant, yet so gentle against my skin tone, magenta lipstick on as well. My hair was pulled back in a seemingly haphazard french braid, with tiny sparkles adorning it. I was wearing a pair of tiny pumps, which were a deep blue. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for this. Most of my scars were visible in this outfit, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. This was going to be our first date, one that was supposed to have happened two weeks ago. I walked down the stairs and had the enjoyment of seeing Tsukkishima Kei, the saltiest boy on the planet, drop his jaw to the floor. I giggled. For the first time in what must've been years, I giggled, and giggles turned to full blown laughs as I watched him try to collect himself, as well as his emotions. He was speechless. 

 

"Dani, you are so beautiful."

 

I froze. I had never heard anyone say those words about me before. I looked at him, and for the first time in a very long time, I knew I could get through this.


	7. Dani's voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. SO MUCH FLUFF. Dani sings her favorite song to Tsukki, and Tsukki cries manly tears lol

I had never been so happy. I was with Kei, and he was trying to get me to sing the song that I had found that I loved so much. I kept laughing and telling him, no, I most certainly was NOT, about to sing that. 

"C'mon Dani, please! I want to hear your voice, and I want to hear you sing that song!"

I sighed in defeat. Damn that tall boyfriend of mine.

 

"Put your make up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim So they like you.  
Do they like you?  
Get your sexy on Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off This is what you want, to belong  
So they like you.  
Do you like you?  
You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try  
Yoooou don't have to try  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo...  
Get your shopping on,  
At the mall,  
Max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose,  
Buy it all So they like you.  
Do they like you?  
Wait a second,  
Why should you care,  
what they think of you,  
When you're all alone,  
by yourself Do you like you?  
Do you like you?  
You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing  
You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try  
Yoooou don't have to try  
Oooooo, oooooo Oooooo, oooooo  
You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try  
Take your make up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
Cause I like you....."

I sang out softly as we arrived at the place he was telling me about. But when I looked at him, I saw a single tear slip down his cheek. He thought that I didn't see, and said that it's time to meet the rest of the team. I was so happy. Maybe there really is a brighter future around the corner!


	8. It isn't easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani makes the choice to tell her family everything that happened in the ten years that she was living with her father. Tsukki is, of course, by her side as she explains everything, as well as why she put up with it. 
> 
> "Dani, I can't believe you had to go through all of that, just because you thought he would kill us if you didn't..."
> 
> "It's okay. I'm okay now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ToT 
> 
> My fingers ache from typing so muuuuuuch!! Also, thank you all for the kudos, and thank you to The_Bookworm for the comment! I have no idea what exactly I'm even doing anymore, but here you are!

She's been self harm clean for 100 days again. The urge was still there, but it wasn't as strong anymore. She had been talking to Kei about telling her family everything.

"Kei, I want to tell them. No, I have to tell them. They need to know. I can do this, but please, stay with me."

"Always."

They made plans to tell Dani's family the next evening. Of course, Natsu was going to be at a friend's house for a sleepover, which is exactly what they had been hoping for. Dani wanted Natsu to keep her innocence for as long as possible. Now they were sitting around the table, waiting for Dani to speak. She took a deep breath, and began speaking,

"I, um...i-it's not easy to really talk about this stuff, but I wanted you guys to know everything. A-about how it started, and why I wound up here in the first place. It, uh, started I guess around a week after we left? But then, it was only slapping me. I didn't keep track of time or anything, really. But after that first time, it got progressively worse. I think the worst was when he broke my arm. He didn't touch my arms for a few months after that. But he still hit me. I guess that the rape started....when I was ten. He told me that it was my birthday present. A-and after that, it would happen every week. Sometimes more than just once. The last time, he brought friends over, and-and they took turns raping and beating me. No matter how much I screamed at them to stop, to leave me alone, they would just hit me and tell me to shut up. After that, I guess I had passed out at some point. When I woke up, I was in the middle of the floor, and everything hurt so badly. I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't hear dad, so I made a choice. I reported dad, and told the police that I was going to my mother's house. They looked after me for a few days, and I was checked out at the hospital. The thing is...dad forced me to take birth control...and now, I can never have kids. It's his fault, I know it is. But sometimes, I still blame myself for not speaking up sooner. I'm not ashamed of why I dealt with this for so long. I honestly thought he would try to kill you guys if I told anyone. I was so scared all the time. I stopped going to school. But I'm here now, and I'm happy and I'm safe."

Her voice wavered as she finished her tale. Her mother and brother were struggling against the tears, and Kei was squeezing her hand tightly. She knew that everything was going to be okay now. Even though it was still gonna be so hard, she knew she could get through it. Two seconds later and she was bombarded with hugs from Shou, her mother, and Kei. She hadn't even noticed the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks in the middle of her confession. She was sobbing all of the memories away, and replacing them with something new, something happy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been six months now, and Dani couldn't be happier. She was at every single match that Karasuno had, and cheered them on at every one. And then came the match against Shiratorizawa. She had never seen her beloved team look so exhausted. And Kei had already hurt his hand, and oh no. She saw the blood dripping from his hand after that last spike. She was running to catch up with Yachi, whom had quickly become another sister to her, as they met up with Kei's brother, Akiteru, and took him to the infirmary. Dani couldn't exactly NOT go in the room with him, and Akiteru refused to leave. Dani knew something was off with her boyfriend. She didn't dare say anything until they were alone though. They had a few moments of privacy, just the two of them, and Dani decided to ask him,

"Kei, are you alright?"

She saw the tears before he even noticed. She kissed his hand, just as he had always kissed the scars all over her arms, and said, 

"You're doing great, Kei. I love you."

She could see the steel resolve in his eyes by now. He was going to win this match, even if it landed him in the hospital. Which, thankfully, it did not. Dani leapt at her team, and she was a part of the sweaty, tired, mess of a volleyball team, as they all laughed at everything. They had finally done it! They had beaten Shiratorizawa, and they were going to nationals! On the bus ride home, Dani fell asleep, sandwiched between Yamaguchi, and Kei, with Shou and Kageyama asleep in the seat behind them. Kei woke up around the same time as Yamaguchi, with a sleeping Dani clinging to him for dear life. Yamaguchi found his best friends predicament quite hilarious, as he snapped several pictures, much to Tsukkishima's annoyance.


	9. I'm proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from Dani's past returns, Tsukkis gets a lil roughed up (not too much, I swear), Dani just wants to go on a date with her salt boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh....I dunno what this was trying to accomplish, exactly.....Oh well, enjoy some angst and fluff! 
> 
>  
> 
> ...ahahahahaha......
> 
>  
> 
> it's terrible.....

It's been an entire year since Dani found herself in a hospital bed, with a sleeping Tsukkishima Kei laying his head against her lap. She thinks back to the night that he had held her tightly. She remembered how he started showing more emotions, a few months after they started dating. She sighed against the giant stuffed bear that he had given her just yesterday. A year ago, she wouldn't have thought that she would be so happy. Sure, she still had nightmares. But now Kei was always there. They loved each other so much, and when questioned by Dani's mother, had to have a rather embarrassing conversation about the fact that no, they were going to wait until marriage. Kei's face had turned a rather amusing shade of red, and Dani just laughed. She looked at her scarred arms, and remembered what Kei had always told her about them,

"These scars, they're beautiful because they are a part of you, and they show that you survived. Each one has a story behind it, and I want to know all of them someday. But not until you're ready. I love you."

He would always say those words, as he kissed each and every scar. She would always remember his words. It was still hard sometimes, but he was always there. After every nightmare, after every panic attack, after every breakdown, after every almost. He became a constant in her life. After Karasuno won at the nationals, they had grown even closer, and the entire team was now an extension of the Hinata family. They all knew about Dani's past, and would literally fight anyone that dared look at her the wrong way. Dani stood, and looked at her watch. 2:04. She wondered why she was so tired today. Until she remembered. She had had a night terror, which had awoken the entire household. She was waiting for Kei to come by, just like he did everyday. She would usually go to practice with him, but today she had slept until noon. She cursed her sleepy self. Spending practice with the team was one of her favorite things to do. 

"Well, we are going on a date tonight, so....what should I wear?"

She wandered over to her closet, looking for a very special dress. Aha! There it was, hidden away in the back. Now, to find all of the accessories she wanted to wear that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Tsukki! Where's Dani today?"

Yamaguchi always was the first one to notice when Dani wasn't with him.

"She had to stay home and get sleep today. She had a really bad night."

"Oh."

Yamaguchi and Dani had become friends very quickly, and they spent a lot of time around each other. But Yamaguchi knew exactly when to keep his distance, and they were both thankful. Everyone knew that Tsukkishima was taking Dani out on a date that night, after all, it was their one year anniversary. Practice was going well, until someone came by, asking for Hinata Danielle. Tsukkishima's eyes narrowed at the strange man, and realization dawned. After the man left, he walked towards Daichi,

"Daichi-san, I need to leave right now. I can't explain why at the moment, but you will find out by tomorrow, I promise."

Daichi nodded at his kouhai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~Dani's POV now BTW~

 

No. This can't be happening. How is he here? Why is he here, he should be in jail! I don't know what to do, so I grab my phone and call Kei. No answer. Here I was, locked in my bedroom, watching as my father stumbled around the streets below. He's not supposed to know where I am. I'm frozen, I don't know what to do. Suddenly, my phone is vibrating in my hand, with Kei's name glowing on the screen. 

"Kei? He's-he's right down th-the street! I don't know w-what to do!"

My voice was not my own, and it cracked. He was telling me something now...

"....ni? Dani? Breathe, okay? I'm on my way. I promise it's going to be okay."

 

But how is it going to be okay? I can feel him watching me, whispering to keep quiet if I wanted my mother and siblings to live. All I can see is his eyes, glossed over from intoxication. I see him grabbing at me, hurting, he's hurting me! 

"Dani, you're having a panic attack, it's okay. You are home. You are safe. He can't get to you."

I realize that I was hyperventilating. Huh. No wonder he was saying those things. It's been a long time since the last one. Suddenly I hear dad shouting, he wants me to open the door, right this second. Suddenly, there isn't anymore loud thumps, and I hear Kei calling out my name. I run to him. And that's when I see my father, unconscious, and police in the background, ready to take him away for good.

"I was so scared, Kei!"

But he was tired. I know he was. He still held me close, and told me that everything was going to be just fine now. I looked up at him, and I saw that he had a bloody nose, his glasses were cracked, and he had several bruises beginning to form all over him. He had literally fought my father.

"Thank you Kei, for everything that you do. Happy anniversary, to my salty boy."

I whispered, leaning into his chest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~3rd POV now lol I love torturing you guys xD ~

 

He was in prison again, this time with more security. Now, Dani was tending to poor Kei's injuries. And he was still insisting that they go on their date, which they had reservations for in 2 hours, but Dani said

"Not until you are alllll patched up, Kei! I mean, I want to go, but not til you're patched up!"

He sighed at the stubbornness of his girlfriend. Oh well, he could handle this. He was just going to grit his teeth, every time that she dabbed a scratch or cut with disinfectant, and he remembered how he had found her a year ago. He remembered taking care of her cuts, as well as the injuries from her father. He remembered how he would kiss away the hurt. Suddenly Dani was right in front of him, her face scrunched up in worry, and she placed a gentle kiss on the very tip of his nose. He flushed, that had been so unexpected! Dani giggled at the dumbstruck look on his face, and said, 

"You were totally zoned out, Kei!"

 

How did he get so lucky?


	10. Of family and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times that Dani helps others, and one time that everyone helps her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this took me forever. I don't know if it's gonna be any good, but here ya go! :D

~Kageyama~ 

 

Kageyama Tobio, Dani's honorary little brother. She could always tell when something was even the slightest bit off about him. So when she arrived to morning practice to see that 'her little Tobio' was the only person in the darkened gym, she was worried. "Tobio? Hey, look at me buddy..." Her eyes went wide. He was bleeding, crying, and in so much pain. She wrapped her arms around his body, and she whispered sweet things to him, asking him what happened. In between hiccups, he said that he fell before leaving last night, and by the time he got to the gym in the morning, his mother had slapped him so hard, and her nails had scratched his face. Dani looked as if she was going to kill his mother. 

"Tobio. You aren't going to class, or practice, and you're coming home with me right now. I'm going to report your mother, and I'm gonna patch you all up, and you're staying at my house until everything is okay again." 

But for just that moment, she saw a side of Tobio that he rarely allowed to show. He was just a little kid, who was so used to being hurt by his so-called 'friends'. She had heard from him exactly how much that had hurt. She hadn't realized before, why he had accidentally called her 'mom' so many times before. He lacked a maternal figure in his life, and she was going to fill that role, whether he liked it or not. 

Kageyama Tobio, the boy that called a girl only two years his senior, mom. 

"Hey, mom, do you want some hot chocolate?" 

Dani smiled at Tobio, the old wounds from his mother were finally healing. His face was now covered in bandages, and he was helping Mrs.Hinata make hot chocolate for everyone. 

"Yes, please, Tobio!" 

 

~Nishinoya~ 

 

(From Noya's POV ;D) 

 

Ughhhh today is going to be a long day. I woke up feeling so overheated and nauseous. I groaned into the pillow, Dani's gonna kill me for getting sick! Oh well, I sure as hell am not missing practice! 

(3rd person POV now lol) 

Dani knew the look in Noya's eyes. He felt like shit, but dammit, he wanted to practice. She sighed, and walked over to him, 

"Noya, I need to talk with you for a minute..." 

She said just loud enough for Noya to hear. He moved to dash over to the area she indicated, but his world went black before he could get there. 

"Nishinoya!!" 

Dani's scream echoed through the gym as she rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. 

"...ya....Noya?....n you hear me?" 

His head felt as if it were going to explode, the world was spinning, and he could hardly move. 

"I'm-" 

He tried to say that he was perfectly fine, but a wave of nausea hit him as soon as he opened his mouth. 

"None of you touch him. He might be contagious, and whatever this is, it looks pretty bad. I'm taking him to my house. Kei, don't you dare try to give me the boyfriend lecture and glare again. He's sick, and he needs someone that actually know what they're doing to take care of him." 

She had managed to get Noya onto her back, and she was on her way home when he woke up again. His eyes were glossed over, and Dani decided to just make small talk with herself to lull him back to sleep. 

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you're all better, Noya." 

The next day, Noya woke up in Dani's bed, to see a sleeping Dani leaning against the   
bed. He took in the sight of a tray with a small pot of water, a cloth, and medicine right next to her. He loved his adoptive sister. She always took care of them. 

"The next time you feel sick, Nishinoya Yuu, you had better tell me!" 

 

And he did. 

 

~Yamaguchi~ 

 

Yamaguchi was simply having a terrible day. It started out with him sleeping through his alarm, not eating breakfast, having two different large bottles thrown at him as he ran out the door, and curse after curse being screamed at him. He managed to leave his homework at home, had missed morning practice entirely, had an English pop quiz that he was positive he had failed, and now he was being cornered by several familiar faces. The cherry on top of his terrible day. He showed up to afternoon practice an hour late, covered in bruises, and not being able to enter quite yet, when he heard Dani calling him. 

"Tadashi! Oh my gosh what happened?!" 

That was it. He couldn't just grin and bear it anymore. He broke down right there, and Dani dragged him to the one place where they wouldn't be bothered while she listened to him telling her all about his day. Dani held her friend tightly. She knew what most of that was like, and if she had any say about anything, SOMEBODY was going to pay for hurting her brother! 

"I-it's okay, Dani. I'm used to it. It was my mom's boyfriend that threw the bottles, but my mom was the one yelling at me. Usually he doesn't stay the night, and everything is perfectly fine, but last night, he did. As for the bullies, they haven't bothered me in a long time, but I was alone again for the first time in forever, cause I asked the guys to leave me alone for the day. So, yeah. Not the best day. Thanks for listening, Dani."

The two just stayed curled up together in the afternoon warmth, and finally showed up at the gym after an hour, laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. 

 

~Hinata~ 

 

Everyone knew how much Dani loved her baby brother. But she hadn't known that he had been having a hard time lately. That is, until she knocked on his door to bring him a cup of iced tea, and he opened the door, with tears streaming down his face. 

"Shou, what happened?"

She asked gently, and he opened the door all the way. She saw the mess that was her brother's room, and noticed something felt...off about it. He threw himself onto his bed, and she sat down on the side of it, stroking his back, and rubbing circles on his shoulders. 

"K-Kageyama said he wasn't going to toss to me anymore an-and I got scared, cause what if he m-means it this time? And what if there isn't a chance with him? I-I just wanna be happy with everything...h-how are you so happy all the time, sis? Y-you were always happy, and I had no idea that you had even been suffering like that....a-and now I just feel so...." 

"Sad? Angry? Alone?" 

He looked at his big sister, and wondered why she was looking at him that way. 

"W-well, yeah. But how did-" 

"Because that's how everything started for me, Shou. Only, nobody knew how to help me. But I know how to help you." 

She looked at her baby brother, and cuddled him, closer than she had ever held him before. He could hear her heartbeat, and just that was calming to him. He started thinking, Kageyama was just joking, like always. After all, Kageyama was his best friend. He hugged his sister as she dried his tears. After that day, Shoyou was always happy. He just was, and there was no explanation for it. But Dani knew. She always had. 

 

 

~Tsukkishima~ 

 

 

They woke up in a tangled mess of blankets, both grumbling about missing glasses. 

"Kei, why do we keep doing this to ourselves? Honestly, we should know better by now." 

He just shrugged his shoulders to the blob of colors that was his girlfriend. He already knew that he was going to have a difficult day ahead of him. He had to meet with his big brother, Akiteru, and eventually go to a family dinner. In other words, he was going to be around people he doesn't particularly enjoy being around. He groaned as he discovered his own glasses with a terrible cracking sound. Great. Just. GREAT. 

"It's going to be alright, Kei. I have an extra pair of your glasses in the bathroom, I think. I'll go and grab them." 

He thought to himself, 'I should probably go make Dani's breakfast when she brings the glasses back....Geez, I hope she doesn't ask me about eating again. I don't think I'll even be able to eat today.' He hadn't eaten in two days, and Dani was starting to suspect he wasn't being entirely truthful about his eating habits. But dammit, he didn't ever have time to eat anymore! He always told her the same thing, over and over. Before he could go the family dinner, he had to go shopping with Dani. 

"Aha! There you go, Kei! Now, you can actually see again~" 

He sighed. It was going to be a long day. They made it to the mall, stayed for an hour, and then returned home, where Kei fainted on the way upstairs. 

"Kei!" 

Her shriek was something that he would remember forever. When he woke up again, he was in a hospital bed, and he saw Dani, her head on his arm, and her hand grasping his. But he was just fine, because boys don't get anorexia. At least, that's what he's always been told. 

"Kei! Why haven't you been eating, love?" He looked away in shame. How could he do this to her, of all people? She was his girlfriend, who had enough issues of her own, she didn't need to be worrying about him. 

"B-because I wasn't hungry, so I didn't think I needed to eat...and my parents always told me that boys can't become anorexic..." 

"Oh, Kei...." 

Three and a half months later, and Kei was finally starting to eat regular meals again. 

Whenever anyone asked him, he would always say: 

 

"Hinata Danielle saved my life." 

 

 

~~Danielle~~ 

 

She was sick. She couldn't believe it, she needed to get to the gym, the boys were expecting her to bring a special treat for them, just as she had been doing for as long as she had been home. The night before, she had been up until 2:00 A.M., baking homemade chocolate chip muffins, and Yachi was going to bring freshly squeezed orange juice. She had been studying whilst baking, and her family as well as Kei had all gone to bed at a reasonable hour, unlike her. College took a lot out of the tiny girl. But nobody had noticed her movements getting slower, or how little sleep she was actually getting. When she arrived at practice, she was greeted by her volleyball family, all of them worriedly asking if she had slept at all. 

"Guys, don't worry! I'm perfectly fine!" 

But her appearance betrayed her words. She had forgotten to brush her hair, and she was wearing one of Kei's hoodies. She felt like death. She had barely eaten, and sleeping was out of the question for the most part, in her opinion. She had finals in just a few weeks, she couldn't waste precious study time sleeping!

"Dani, you need to get some rest..."

She was surprised to hear Kageyama, of all people, telling her that. 

"Yeah, Dani! You look exhausted!"

She turned to Shou, who was looking at her with concern etched on his face.

"Dani, when was the last time you ate? You need to eat!"

Kei was telling her to eat now? Was she dreaming? 

"C'mon, Dani! At least sit down over here!"

She was being led to a chair by Noya. It looked very much out of place in a gym...But she sat down, and Yamaguchi came over to her next.

"Dani, you're burning up! Somebody get some cool water!"

He called over his shoulder. She looked at the group of boys, who were so worried about her. She fell asleep, listening to her family bickering about the best way to deal with this situation. 

 

She woke up in her own bed, with Tobio, Shou, Tadashi, Noya, and Kei all sprawled somewhere in her room. Tobio had a small, damp cloth in his hand, that she suspected had been used to try to bring her fever down. Shou had a blanket and an ice pack, that she assumed must've been thrown off of her while she slept. Tadashi had a tray with medicine on it right by him. Noya and Kei were leaning against the bed, Kei was holding a thermometer, and Noya was holding a tiny bottle of extra strength cold medicine. She giggled at how Tadashi was leaning towards Kei, and how Tobio and Shou looked like they were cuddling. She tried to get up, only to feel gentle hands pushing her back down. She looked up, and there was Yachi, shaking her head at her friend.

It took an entire week for Dani to get better. But it would've taken much longer if her friends hadn't taken care of her the whole time.


	11. "Since when do you not know where your cups are?"     "Since my girlfriend got bored and reorganized my entire house"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is bored and goes on an organizing spree. Kei suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goooooooooooosh this was so much fun to write!!! lololol It's pretty much just fluff, and Tsukki and Yama being adult children, and Dani just loves to organize stuff for Mrs.Tsukki!

It's been two years that they've been together now. Dani decided to go and visit her boyfriend, she was totally bored on a week long break from college. She knew that he was very rarely home, and that his mother had been on a business trip for a week. However, she had been expecting a slight mess, and was instead greeted with a barely awake Kei, and a grotesque mess all over the house.

"TSUKKISHIMA. KEI. YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. SLOB."

He sighed, he was not prepared at all for a very bored girlfriend coming over and-wait, what was she doing now?!

"Dani, what the h-"

'WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISTER."

Oh, now he's done it. Dani hated it when people swore, but would tolerate, except for when she was in a bad mood. And now seemed to be one of those times. He groaned inwardly. 

"Okay, what are you doing now, love?"

She adored being called 'love', and he knew it. 

"I'm saving your mother from a nightmarish amount of cleaning right after a long trip, now go back to bed, 'Sleepyshima' Kei!"

Oh. Well, unless he wanted to end up like that large pile of laundry in the middle of the floor, he decided, he should go back to bed.

 

"Jeez, Kei, you really are such a slob..."

Dani said to the empty living room, as she removed yet another shirt from in between the couch cushions. She sighed. It's been three hours since she got here, and Kei must've been exhausted. She took a deep breath, and rolled her sleeves up, next on her list was the kitchen.

"I can do this. I am totally prepared for this!"

She walked into the kitchen. She was not prepared for this in the slightest. She groaned at how many dishes were on every. Single. Flat. Surface. In the entire room. Not only that, but it appeared like her boyfriend was not the best cook in the world, as she noticed the pot on the stove, and grimaced. 

"Well, it beats being bored, that's for sure! Now then, to organize all of these cabinets...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kei yawned and looked over at his alarm clock, and bolted upright. 

"Yamaguchi is going to be here any second! And where is Dani?"

He ran over to his dresser, threw on his favorite shirt (It has a T-Rex, and the little dipper constellation on it), and ran to the kitchen to start making some lemonade, as he promised the night before. He saw the note from Dani, and it read:

"Dearest Kei,

I've gone ahead and organized all of the  
cabinets, for yours and your mothers  
convenience. I also went ahead and made you  
and Tadashi sandwiches, they're in   
the fridge, enjoy!

Love, Dani"

 

She organized all of the cabinets, he would have to thank her later. He finished with the lemonade, just as the doorbell rang.

"Ah, Yamaguchi."

"Hi Tsukki! Wow, your house doesn't look anything like what you said it did last night!"

"That's...Dani cleaned."

Yamaguchi looked over at his best friend in surprise, before bursting into laughter. Kei was blushing furiously. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Come on, I made lemonade."

"Hahahah. Sorry, Tsukki!"

When they got to the kitchen, Kei opened the cabinet that the cups were supposed to be in, and discovered that all of the spices were in that cabinet. 

"Dammit. I don't know where the cups are."

Yamaguchi looked at him in surprise yet again.

"Since when do you not know where your cups are?"

"Since my girlfriend got bored and reorganized my entire house."

There was silence for a moment as Yamaguchi started opening cabinets, trying to find the cups. It was even worse than he thought, they couldn't find ANY CUPS AT ALL. 

"....maybe we should call her, Tsukki?"

He sighed, 

"Well, it looks like we don't really have a choice, Yamaguchi."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"....you called me....because you couldn't find the cups.....and neither could Tadashi, is that right?"

She was really struggling to contain her laughter. She and Yachi had gone out shopping, and this phone call had been very unexpected. 

"Did...did you check the cabinet above the sink, Kei?" 

She was laughing very obviously now, as he told Yamaguchi to look in said cabinet. She had put all of the cups in that cabinet, because that's where she had always found cups before. 

"I told you, Kei. Wait-what do you mean you can't find the sandwiches either? KEI. Oh my gosh, calm down! KEI. THEY ARE ON THE TOP SHELF, CHILL."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Yamaguchi is dying of laughter and Tsukkishima hates everything now. 

"....shUT UP YAMAGUCHI"

Yamaguchi took off running through the house, as Kei chased after him with a wooden spoon. 

"Sorry, not sorry, Tsukki!"

And this was the scene that Dani and Tsukkishima's mother walked in on, after meeting each other on the street earlier.


	12. Dani helps KageHina on Halloween.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't know how to ask Kageyama to be his date for a Halloween party, and asks Dani for help
> 
> ~~~Set one year before the last update lolz~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I swear, I started writing this on Halloween, I am so sorry that this took so long! But yeah, I have this headcanon that KageHina got together on Halloween! xD

"Daniiiiiii!!!"

 

She sighed. Looks like Shou STILL hadn't asked Tobio, and now he needed help from her.

 

"Dang it, Shou! Why haven't you asked him yet?!"

 

He looked down, and she noticed his face was beet red. How exactly was she supposed to help with THIS? Oh, wait....she grinned like the little devil she was. 

 

" _I'm_ gonna ask him for you, Shou....You shush. I'm also gonna help you with your costume. But, I'm going to Tobio's house for a little while first, kay?"

 

"...Okay, sis, I guess?"

 

 

~~~~**_At the Kageyama Household_ **

 

 

"Tobiooooo! I'm here to help you! You said you wanted to be a vampire, right?"

 

"Ah...yes."

 

He looked nervous. Dani took a deep breath, and said:

 

"Hey, Tobio, wanna be my little bro's date to the Halloween party tonight?"

 

She couldn't believe the instantaneous reaction from him. His face flamed, and he turned to look at her with a crooked smile, as he nodded his head. She looked at the dazed boy, and couldn't wait to tell Shou.

 

 

Two hours later, Tobio was all set, in a fancy, old fashioned tux, face blood dripping down his chin, and false fangs in place, with his hair gelled back, to look more "spooky", according to Dani, anyway.

 

"Okay, Tobio, I have to go get Shou ready now!"

 

 

**_Back At The Hinata Household_ **

 

**_"You whaaaaaaaat?!"_ **

 

"What? Shou, he said yes, what are you freaking out about? Besides, you've had a crush on him for like, forever!"

 

He pouted, and Dani poked him with the make up brush,

 

"Hey. You're best friends, right? Now you might be boyfriends! He likes you too, y'know..."

 

She stifled a laugh at his face. She was putting the final touches on his werewolf costume, which was more like a werePUPPY costume, in her opinion.

 

But, now they were finally gonna be on a date, and she just loved that it was finally happening.

 

"Kei, they're _finally_ going on a date! Yeah, I know, it's about time! Of course we're going to the party too, Kei!"

 

 

 

Kageyama arrived at the Hinata household to pick up Hinata, and was awestruck by how cute he looked. He had fluffy brown puppy ears, painted on whiskers, fingerless brown glove, black short shorts, and a shirt which was a mix of brown, gold and auburn hues. He gulped. He was gonna ask Hinata tonight. Definitely.

 

 

~eleven at night, Tobio and Shoyou are exhausted...fluff ensues~

 

 

"Kageyamaaaaa, lets go home now...."

 

Shoyou said, not even bothering to hide his yawn.

 

_"Fuck. He's so adorable. Okay, I'm gonna ask him now."_

 

Tobio thought.

 

"Hey, Hinata? Shoyou? Um-uhhhh....w-would you l-like to be my b-boyfriend?"

 

He stuttered out, not even registering that Shoyou was looking at him with shining eyes, as he nodded his response.

 

Shoyou flung his arms around his new boyfriend, and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"I love you, Tobio."

 

Tobio hugged him back, like he might lose him if he let go, and said:

 

"I love you too, Shoyou."


	13. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years since Hinata Danielle, and Tsukkishima Kei began dating, and they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDHGAJHSJDAGJASDHGAS I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SUCH A FUCKING LONG TIME I'M SORRY HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF
> 
>  
> 
> lolzzzzzzz plz don't hate meeeeee
> 
> The lullaby that Dani sings is in English at the bottom of the story :)

"Yūgure! Yoake! You're gonna be late for school!" Dani yelled over the sound of the blender making the girls their protein smoothies. She sighed, remembering that day seven years ago...

 

~~~~~~~

 

She had tears in her eyes, as she looked at the twin girls. Her throat was tight, as she took in the sight of their malnourished bodies. They were only nine, and had been fending for themselves on the streets for three years, after running away from their abusive parents. She looked into his eyes, and knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. These twin girls were going to go home with them. Her heart ached as the girls cowered at their approach. "Hey, it's okay. My name is Dani, and my husband and I want to adopt you girls, that is, if you want to come with us?" There was a moment of silence as the sisters watched them. Maybe it was the scars all over the young woman, or maybe it was the kindness that showed on her face...Maybe it was the heart of gold that lurked underneath his sarcasm, but the girls knew their answer.  
"....yes. We want to come with you." Dani knelt down to hug them, and they were hesitant at first, but there was something that drew them to her, and they were both cradled in her arms before too long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Moooooooom! Yūgure fell back asleep!" Dani sighed. The two girls insisted on being called their Japanese names, rather than "Dusk" and "Dawn", which were rather fitting names. "TSUKKISHIMA DUSK YOU HAVE EXACTLY THIRTY SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THAT BED BEFORE I COME UP THERE!!!" Yoake looked at her mother in amusement at the thud that meant Yūgure had fallen out of bed, as she did every morning. Kei came out of the bathroom in a hurry, his hair still sticking up and missing his tie. Dani sniggered at her husband. "Dear, brush you hair, and find a tie. Breakfast is almost readyyyy~" He looked at his amused family, and realized they hadn't heard the news yet. "DANI, SHOYOU IS IN THE HOSPITAL" Time stopped for Dani. Her little brother? No, it-it had to be some sort of cruel joke. She dropped the cup of coffee she had been holding out to Kei, as an anguished scream tore through her throat.

 

"Hinata-San's vitals are steady, but he is still in critical condition, ma'am." Dani had already been through hell, and it wasn't even nine in the morning. Her and Kei had dropped the girls off at school, and then gone to the hospital to check on Shoyou. "Ca-can I see him?" Dani knew these doctors very well, she had been seeing them very often for ten years now. Her face no longer had her usual perfect makeup, now it was all smudged from her tears, and her voice was raspy. The doctor sighed. "While, you are related. Go ahead." 

The sight of her beloved baby brother in such a condition broke her heart. He had gone to a gay pride, whilst Tobio was out of the country, for goodness knows what. He had stood up for a group of teenagers who were being harassed. His face was bruised and bloody, his wrist had been broken, and he had fractured his hip bone. She whispered a lullaby to him:

"Anata wa shiranai, shin'ainaru akanbō  
no kyōdai, anata no tame ni watashi ga   
dore dake ki ni shite iru ka watashi wa zen   
sekai to tatakaudarou, chōdo anata o anzen   
ni tamotsu tame ni. Anata wa watashi no osoroshī otōtodesu."

She had always sung that to him when he was little, or had been having trouble sleeping.

 

An hour later, Kei walked in, to see Dani, fallen asleep, leaning against Shouyou's bed. He had just received news from the doctors, that they had somehow mixed up Shoyou's x-rays with another patient, and that he would be able to go home in a few days. "Dani, love, it's time to wake up." He whispered to his wife. She groaned quietly, suffering from her position. "There was a bit of a mix-up, and Shoyou will be able to go home in a few days. Let's go home now, love. Your mother and sister are here, and you need your rest." She reached around his neck, wrapping her arms around him. He rolled his eyes, and picked his wife up. She was just too adorable to resist. 

 

"Mom! Is uncle Shou okay?!" The girls asked in unison, worried about their favorite uncle(shhh don't tell Uncle Tobio). Dani calemd them down, and told them what had happened. The girls were so proud of their uncle that they decided to make him a volleyball cake, as well as get well cards. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~Three months later~

"Girls! Hold still, and it'll be over sooner!" Dani was attempting to get their family photo, before heading out to dinner, but the girls were restless. After all, now they were seventeen! After everything they had done for the girls birthday, Dani and Kei fell asleep on the sofa, cuddling each other. The girls had come out to grab some water before heading to bed when they saw the beautiful sight. Dani looked as if she were having a nightmare, but Kei held her tightly, and she instantly relaxed. The girls had always found their parents adorable, but this was the cutest thing they had ever seen, and they quickly took pictures, then draped a blanket over them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know, dear baby brother,  
> just how much I care, for you
> 
> I would fight the whole world,  
> Just to keep you safe.
> 
> You are my fearless little brother.


End file.
